Daddy?
by PotionsMistress
Summary: re-posted. Is Hermione part of Voldemorts plan or just in the crossfire? What happens when she has no place to go? HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Due to the changes at ff.net this was dropped since it was N-17. So I decided to go back and change stuff! And yes this is HG/SS…

~ Chapter 1 ~

Harry sat at the table doing his charms essay but his mind was as far away from schoolwork as it could get. Everything had started when Harry had gone home last summer with the Dursleys after his fourth year at Hogwarts.

**FLASHBACK**

A movement on the floor startled Hedwig. She swooped to the floor and grasped an ugly rat in her talons. She started to screech, waking everyone up.

"Shut that stupid bird up!" roared Vernon storming into Harry's bedroom Petunia trailing behind in her nightdress. She screamed at the sight of the rat.

"Merlin!" shouted Harry noticing the silver colored paw. "Its Wormtail. How did he find me?" He grabbed the rat from his upset bird and she flew into the cage. "I have to go on a little trip," Harry told his aunt and uncle. He grabbed a quill and a bit of parchment. After scribbling a note to Ron with his free hand, attaching it to Hedwig, and sending her off he grabbed his wand and some clothes and put Pettigrew into a jar with a few holes in the lid. Once out on the street he signaled for the Knight Bus. Harry took it to the Ministry of Magic.

"May I help you?" asked the witch behind the desk. Harry was gasping for breath.

"I need to speak to the Minister of Magic, Albus Dumbledore, and whomever I should see about information on Sirius Black," he quickly told her.

"Sir, I can't get you Fudge or Dumbledore. It's the middle of the night and-," she said calmly.

"I don't care what time it is. See this scar?" he asked holding up his hair off his forehead. Hearing her gasp he continued. "It is important I see them right now." For once he was glad of his celebrity status. She went to a fireplace and called for the Minister then for Dumbledore. About ten minutes later Harry was sitting in a room with them and a few people he had no clue about.

"Now Mr. Potter, what is this all about?" asked Fudge. Harry set the jar on the table. Dumbledore's eyes widened at the sight of the rat. He had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Believe it or not this _rodent_ is Peter Pettigrew. He became an illegal animagus while he was in school." He saw disbelief and annoyance on their faces. Only his headmaster was grinning at him. "I would like you to force him to transform back and give him Veritessirum to hear his story about the day he betrayed my parents and faked his death." Dumbledore hit the intercom button in front of Fudge and asked for the potion.

"Now we can get the truth," he said to the rest opening the door and putting a full-body bind on the cowering rat. When the potion arrived, Dumbledore performed the spell to make Pettigrew transform. Magical ropes then went around him locking him to a chair. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue," he commanded. Shaking, Peter did as he was told, he knew he was caught and there was nothing he could do. Dumbledore put three drops on his tongue. "Are you Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"Were you ever a follower of Voldemort? If yes, when?" asked one of the wizards.

"Yes. I joined him upon graduating from Hogwarts."

"Who was the secret-keeper of Lily and James Potter?" asked Fudge.

"I was. Sirius was scared so he convinced James to use me instead."

"Why did you tell Voldemort where my parents were?" Harry asked.

"He could give me everything I desired for that small price." Harry's anger flared and one could easily tell that he was about to explode.

"What happened the day Sirius Black was arrested for killing you?" asked Dumbledore, trying to keep the young wizard at bay.

"I cornered him on the street, cut off my finger, blasted those muggles behind me, and ran into the sewers as a rat."

"As you can see, Minister, my godfather is innocent. He never killed anyone, nor did he betray my parents," said Harry.

"Yes I can see that clearly now. The only thing left is what to do with him," he said gesturing at Pettigrew.

"I think it would be fair to let Sirius decide," said Harry reasonably. "He already served his time for it."

"I can't authorize that. It's against the law," said Fudge.

"Then he comes with me," replied Harry. Dumbledore released the ropes and transformed him back to a rat. Harry shoved him back into the jar. "I expect a public statement to go out saying you made a mistake and the real killer was caught. My godfather should be compensated for the time he was in Azkaban and on the run. Also, I am to be allowed to live with him from now on and anything else he decides." Harry and Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts to owl Sirius and Pettigrew was left at the castle with him while Harry went back to the Dursleys.

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry had just spent a wonderful summer with Sirius and Remus. They had traveled all over England at the Ministry's expense. Now it was time to go back to Hogwarts for his 6th year. The Wolfesbane potion had been adapted to last six months at a time, by the school's potions master himself, so Remus could be reinstated as the DADA teacher.

After a surprise attack just before Halloween, Durmstrang was overtaken by Voldemort. The students, who weren't on there way to becoming Death Eaters, were divided up between Bauxdebatons and Hogwarts. Snape was moodier than ever. He was being stretched too thin between teaching more classes, his Head of Slytherin duties, and spying on Voldemort. He worried constantly the Dark Lord knew his betrayal.

Lord Voldemort _was_ starting to question Severus Snape's loyalties. He needed a test and something fast.

__

'Maybe a killing? No that wouldn't do. It's too simple…a rape? It would have to be someone he knows to be effective. A student would probably be best. Someone he'll see everyday to remind him of it.' 

The wheels started turning in his head.

__

'I'll leave a port key in the girl's bathroom at Hogwarts and when the unsuspecting girl gets delivered here I'll summon Snape and forces him to have sex with her, unprotected. Of course any diseases would just be extra fun for him.'

Voldemort had the port key placed in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and waited for his 'honored' guest.

The next night Hermione stopped to visit Myrtle before going up to Gryffindor Tower. As she touched the door to the stall, she felt herself being pulled by an invisible cord somewhere around her belly button. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed that she wasn't being led to her death. She hit the ground with a thud.

"Welcome young one," said Voldemort.

Severus Snape was sitting in his office correcting sixth year essays.

__

'No it's only two snake fangs, Longbottom, not four, you idiot.'

He dipped his quill into a bottle of red ink and proceeded to cover the page in his scratchy handwriting.

TBC

A/N: Hee hee hee…I'm back again after some major re-editing. I hope to have this be even better than the first two times I posted it. I'd really like it if you'd tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Here is the next part! Attention this chapter contains rape and its practically NC-17. Please skip if this offends you.

~ Chapter 2 ~

"Voldemort!" Hermione gasped.

"Quiet!" he said pointing his wand at her and casting an imperious curse.

__

'Interesting, this appears to be one of Potter's friends. What a wonderful surprise this is. My plan is working better then I could have imagined.'

Her mind became clouded and she found she couldn't move any part of her body. She struggled for control like the fake 'Mad Eye' Moody had taught them in Defense Against the Dark Arts but it was no use, the curse was too powerful. Voldemort called for Snape and about ten minutes later he appeared.

"Yes my Lord?" Severus asked.

"I think its time to test your loyalty to me again, Snape," Voldemort sneered.

"My lord, I'm shocked to believe you don't trust me but as you wish," Snape bowed his head. He still hadn't seen Hermione in the corner. '_I can't believe Dumbledore trusts him,'_ Hermione thought. Voldemort chuckled at her thought. Severus was surprised at this but remained calm.

"Severus you know you are most valuable to me but I can't risk the other side getting uncensored information from a spy," explained Voldemort.

"I'll do anything you ask." Severus told him.

"I thought so," said the Dark Lord. He made Hermione come forward. Snape's eyes grew wide upon seeing the sixth year Gryffindor. "Recognize her? I want you to rape her. Now!" Voldemort told him. Severus, knowing they have come too far to stop now, turns to her. Voldemort releases her from the curse but not before warning her that if she doesn't cooperate she will be killed, painfully. Hermione clenched her teeth but was unable to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She hoped it would be quick and they would kill her immediately afterwards.

Severus walked over to her and kissed her, slowly undoing her robes. He whispers 'I'm sorry' to her.

"Faster, Snape, we don't have all night and this isn't supposed to be fun!" Voldemort yells to him. Severus quickly removed his clothes trying not to look her in the eye. He shoved her to the floor and roughly entered her. She screamed in pain and begged him to stop.

He couldn't help looking at her face. It was contorted in pain and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Feeling himself becoming close he tried everything he knew to bring her to climax with him. He tried to think of other things like the parchments on his desk needing to be graded but it did nothing to help his situation. Finally it was too much to handle and it was all over.

"You may go," Voldemort said and disapparated. Hermione just laid there crying while Severus pulled his clothes back on. Suddenly she sat up and vomited and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he said quietly. "I hope someday you will understand why I had to. We had so much at stake. If Voldemort found out I'm a spy then we both would have been killed."

"I know," said Hermione softly.

"I can apparate us to the edge of Hogwarts' grounds," he told her. She nodded and he pulled out his wand to heal her bruises and cuts. Slowly she got dressed and they disapparated. Hermione went straight to her rooms and didn't come out until Monday morning for class. She was grateful she didn't have potions until that afternoon. She made it through the day and Snape basically left her alone. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were worried about her but she told them she wasn't feeling very good. Over the next couple of weeks she became more like herself. She had yet to confront Professor Snape. It was like they were walking on eggshells around each other. Neither said anything to anyone else about what happened that night.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who left reviews! I love all of my reviewers! Although I would like to say that I, like most of you, don't appreciate flames. It only wastes your time to send them.

alberta-sweetie: I have all intentions of actually finishing it this time. Although I'm glad I took a really long break, I feel so refreshed! Thanks for reading!

Lady Lynet ap Evyn: I'm trying my best to update quickly but if I slack off then you can yell at me all you want to get my butt movin'. LOL. Just don't expect a chapter a day and then if you do get it then feel special. J 

SilverMoon: I'm glad you found it again. Things were a little screwy back then. Keep on reading!


	3. Chapter 3

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Well here's another chapter! And just a side note: I getting a C in psychology! I didn't think I was even passing, good thing there's only a week left or I'd be screwed.

~ Chapter 3 ~

(3 months later)

Hermione woke up and ran to the bathroom. This was that third time this week she threw up before breakfast. _I guess I should go see Madame Pomfrey now _she resolved. She slowly got dressed and made her way to the hospital wing. Pomfrey asked her all kinds of questions. Hermione gasped when she was asked about her periods.

"I don't remember when the last time was," she replied sullenly.

"I'm almost positive that you are pregnant. We'll do some tests to see and how far along you are but I can't see how you could let this happen…" Pomfrey looked surprised, concerned and disappointed.

"I didn't _let_ it happen, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione looked at her coldly, "I was raped."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Miss Granger," she bowed her head. "I'll send for the Headmaster right away."

"And Professor McGonagall too. I don't want to explain this more than once." Hermione told her. A few minutes later they all appeared by her bedside. McGonagall looked confused and worried but Dumbledore seemed to know what she would say. "I'm…I'm…pregnant," she said.

"What?! But how…" McGonagall asked shocked.

"Minerva, I'm sure you know how," Dumbledore told her, his eyes twinkling.

"I need to explain what happened but I can't have any interruptions." They nodded and she continued. "About 4 months ago Voldemort put a port key in Myrtle's bathroom. It was a door to a stall and when I touched it I was transported directly to him. He put me under the imperius curse, apparently to test the loyalty of a Death Eater. Voldemort kept me hidden until the selected one arrived. He then ordered him to rape me. He released me from the curse but not before threatening me. Afterwards he left us there. Luckily, he _was_ a spy and he apparated us outside Hogwarts." She paused to get a hold of herself now noticing her own sobs.

"We can terminate it right now I you wish," Madame Pomfrey said standing.

"That's not all…I know who the father is," Hermione said sullenly.

"Who?" asked McGonagall.

A/N: Didn't think I'd leave it at that did you? I didn't think so…(even though I know you already know who it is since you're all such brilliant readers)

"Professor Snape," she whispered just loud enough for them to hear her. McGonagall pulled her into a hug. Dumbledore grabbed her hand and motioned to Madame Pomfrey to get the potion. "No!" Hermione cried out. "I can't kill it. I could never live with myself."

"Hermione, you don't need to put yourself through this. No one will look down on you if you don't keep it," McGonagall told her.

"But I will. There's a real person inside me, growing and developing into someone who can change the world," Hermione told them. Dumbledore nodded.

"It's your choice and we'll support your decision." He said.

"Thank you but I'd appreciate it if this never left this room or the people in it. By the time I'm showing more than the robes can hide we will be on holiday and I can have the baby before school begins," Hermione said believing they wouldn't let her back to Hogwarts next year.

"You and the baby can have your own rooms here that way he or she won't disturb the other students," Dumbledore told her. Hermione practically flew into his arms hugging him tightly. "Hermione did you really think we would just abandon you because you were attacked by Voldemort? You are very special to us and both you and the baby will need the best protection we can give you."

"Thank you so much," Hermione said. She was required to stay in the hospital wing until they got her morning sickness under control. After some tests she was finally allowed to go back to classes. Unfortunately it was in the middle of a double potions lesson. Madame Pomfrey walked her down to the dungeons.

"Pomfrey! I'm trying to teach a class in here! What is the meaning of this?" Snape shouted when they opened the door. He was clearly in one of his moods today.

"Professor, I'm sorry but Dumbledore asked me to speak to all of Miss Granger's teachers when she was able to return to her lessons," Pomfrey told him.

"Well hurry up, I don't have all day," he snarled.

"Miss Granger is ill and she may need to leave suddenly because of this. There is nothing we can do about it. The other students are not endangered. The only thing we can do is wait it out," Poppy explained. All of a sudden Professor Snape looked exhausted.

"Fine. Miss Granger please have a seat," he sneered. She hurried to her seat and raised her hand. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Professor? Should I get the notes from somebody now?" she timidly asked.

"Of course, Miss Granger. From whoever you wish." His eyes showed a glint of sadness when he looked at her_. 'Clearly the incident is still eating away at him,'_ she thought. "I suppose you will be staying here this weekend, instead of going to Hogsmead, to catch up on what you missed." She nodded. "See me after class." Harry handed her a stack of parchments from the two weeks she had missed. The rest of the class was spent copying all the notes.

***********************************

Another week later they were having potions after lunch and Hermione felt a wave of nausea hit her as Professor Snape checked her cauldron. She ran out of the room not wanting anyone to see her get sick. She heard Snape yell after her but she was almost at the bathroom. She just barely made it into one of the stalls. After she emptied the contents of her stomach, she wiped her mouth and looked at the clock. Class was just getting out, no doubt Professor Snape would be waiting for her. 

Slowly she made her way back to the almost empty potions classroom. Snape had his back to her when she slipped in. Quietly she bottled the potion, cleaned her cauldron, and put away her other materials. She felt his eyes on her and her legs become numb. She collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hermione buried her face in her hands not wanting to show him any weakness.

"Miss Granger, is everything alright?" his voice showed uncharacteristic concern.

"I'll be ok," Hermione said. "You know I don't blame you, right? You did want had to be done. It wasn't your fault." Snape just walked into his office. Hermione gathered her stuff and went to lunch.

TBC

A/N: Thanks again to those of you who review. You guys are wonderful!

Danca: I'm so glad that people still like this. Well here is more.

Criostina: Brilliant deduction, my dear Watson! LOL! Yes I did change a few things around that affect things later on. It makes the chapters a bit longer and I hope, more enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: It's been a few days but I finally got the chance to go over this chapter so I could send it out. Sorry for the delay!

~ Chapter 4 ~

That night Hermione lay in bed unable to sleep.

__

How am I supposed to take care of a baby by myself? I'm not old enough to be a mother. I had plans of going to college and becoming a teacher. I had my life all set up. And even if I still get to do what I planned there are other complications. I have no clue how to raise a child. Heck, **I'm** still a child. What will my parents say? They'll be devastated. Their perfect little girl pregnant…. Then there still the threat of Voldemort (somehow, now that I've met the bastard, I don't fear him as much). How can I protect this baby from the evils in this world?

She sat up and decided to go see Professor McGonagall. Carefully she made her way to the head of Gryffindor's room. She knocked softly and waited for the door to open. Minerva, who was up grading papers, opened it and ushered the young girl inside.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" McGonagall asked. Tears started trickling down her face and the professor pulled her into a hug. She stroked the back of her head and said "It's all right dear, let it all out." They sat there for a few minutes while Hermione tried to pull herself together enough to speak.

"I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to raise a kid alone right now? Everything's falling apart," she told Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, you're not alone in this. If your parents won't help you then the Headmaster and I will. And don't forget about Harry and Ron. We won't desert you now."

"I know you won't but I'm not so sure about Harry and Ron once they find out the father is…"

"They may be quite hard-headed but they are your friends. They will come around eventually," McGonagall reassured her.

"I still feel so alone and vulnerable. What if there is another attack? I won't be able to apperate away like last time," Hermione asked.

"We'll deal with it as it comes. Have you thought more about telling him?" she questioned.

"I don't know…I'm so scared right now. I…I need him. But it's better this way. The less people who know the better."

"Hermione, I can't say I agree with your decisions but I will support you. But right now I think it would be best for you to go back to bed. You need your sleep."

"Good night, Professor" Hermione said.

"Pleasant dreams, Hermione." Hermione closed the door behind her and hurried back to her room.

__

Good, she thought, _Lavender and Parvati haven't stirred._

She climbed into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Severus Snape patrolled the corridors.

__

For Merlin's sake! Why can't I get that girl out of my head? If I had never joined the Death Eaters then none of this would have happened. I took away her innocence. I shall never be able to forgive myself even if she can. She is my student…she should be able to trust me. I wish I knew how to help her. I wonder what happened after class today.

He heard whispers ahead. A Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff, both seventh years, were sneaking up to the astronomy tower. "Ten points from both your houses. Now get back to your dorms," he sneered. "Don't let me catch you out here again."

__

Insufferable little brats. Don't they know how dangerous it is at night? Or during the day for that matter?

His eyelids started to droop and he yawned.

__

I guess it's time for bed. Maybe now I can actually sleep…

A/N: Poor Sev & Mione!!!! We really are horrible to them sometimes. Now I must go get Sev away from my kitchen before all my pots and pans become cauldrons. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

Aras: I'm glad you're reading it now too! I try to get chapters out as soon as possible. Although I'm a little sad that I've been neglecting my other story to get this one out so there might have to be a little break while I catch up with that one.

becka: Interesting places? Like New York and Disney World? Yea field trip! Whoopee! LOL! Thanks for the review.

Military-Brat: Actually when I first started this, way back when, there was only two or three and now there is a bit more but not as many as the whole potions project plot. Sorry if it seems overused but with this pairing it's very hard to believe they would be broadcasting for the whole wizarding world to see. Well I hope to never take two years to update and if I do then you have my permission to avada me.

SemiCharmed: Thanks! Now do you really think I'd answer that? Hmmm, let's see, "'child' throws the plastic rattle at Voldie's head and he falls off a cliff, **poof!** no more Moldie Voldie!" LOL!

arcee: Hmmm, now where do I know that name from **thinks hard** ah yes! I do believe you have read this before. Nice to see a familiar "face". I also believe this chapter has answered your question for me (:

Potions Mistress: Ahhh! You evil evil person! I'm sending you to Durmstrang, away from Sev, because you stole my pen name! LOL! j/k I don't mind at all. They are totally different, see the space? Hee hee hee. Glad you like the story!


	5. Chapter 5

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Oooh! Two chapters in one day. Aren't you lucky? Well this way I won't have to update until the weekend since I started my midterms today. Happy reading!

~ Chapter 5 ~

(almost 2 months later)

Hermione was quite big now but still hidden behind her robes. The house-elves were getting good at satisfying her cravings. There was a couple of times when someone would notice her odd behavior. It was hard to explain these things to some of her closer friends. Lavender and Parvoti were always threatening to send her to Madame Pomfrey and only succeeded to find out that there was nothing wrong. Harry and Ron knew something was wrong but they were afraid to upset her since the end of the year finals were approaching and they figured that was why she was acting odd. She spent her free time buried in books. Professor McGonagall had found her weeping outside her rooms on more than one occasion and they were becoming much closer. She confessed to her that even though she disliked the Potions Master greatly, she needed him. Of course Minerva knew that she still wouldn't tell him about the baby since she hadn't told her own parents.

The night before exams started Hermione sat down to write her parents a letter. She had been putting it off for as long as she could but soon it would be time to go home. And going home meant wearing muggle clothes that didn't hide a thing. Two hours and many crumpled balls of parchment later, she looked it over.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I know I will be home in a few days but there is something I need to tell you and there is no easy way to say this…I'm pregnant…I know what you're thinking but I don't think its best to explain in a letter. I love you both very much. See you soon.

Love,

Hermione

Hermione sealed the letter and left it on her dresser. For once in her life she went to bed early before exams. Charms and Transfiguration both seemed fairly easy. She could feel magic radiating from the baby inside her. The rest of her tests flew by and before she knew it she was packing for the journey home.

The end of the year feast was the same as any year before. Severus walked out of the Great Hall but as he passed the Gryffindor table he saw out of the corner of his eye, Hermione grab her stomach. This reaction puzzled him greatly and he had to force himself to keep walking and not show any concern for the young Gryffindor.

Hermione was shocked when the baby kicked as Professor Snape walked by. It was as if it knew it's father was near. She knew tomorrow she would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express. This was her last chance to find out if the baby was a boy or girl without having to see a muggle doctor. It was planned that Hermione would have the baby at Hogwarts. I made her more comfortable that Madame Pomfrey would be delivering her child. She stood up and walked to the hospital wing ignoring her friends' inquiries about her destination. Madame Pomfrey had been expecting her to come tonight. She had Hermione lay down on a bed. The mediwitch cast the spell and smiled.

TBC

A/N: Oooh what a cliffie! I have little doubt that my readers are spitting nails and hurling books at me right now. (: Just know the Hermione is about to kill me too as myself and Madam Pomfrey (and maybe the readers who were with me before this time around) are the only ones who know if it's a girl or boy.


	6. Chapter 6

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Damn, I shouldn't be doing this. I said I wouldn't work on it until this weekend but here I am, Thursday, sick and exhausted typing up a new chapter. You guys realize I should be working on my final instead right? Well since you've been so nice and leaving me with wonderful reviews I guess I'll do this for you. Now if only I could find that sexy potions master to make me something to make me feel better since I can't go near any cauldrons. Where did that slippery Slytherin sneak off to?

~ Chapter 6 ~

"Hermione, she is going to be a very healthy baby," Madame Pomfrey told her.

"I'm…I'm having a girl? Oh my gosh!" Hermione squealed.

"The Headmaster is going to put your parent's house on the floo network so you can contact us at anytime. That way you can have your check-ups with me."

"That's wonderful! I'll go tell him and Professor McGonagall the news as soon as we're done here," she smiled.

"Well I think everything is done here. Remember, don't stress too much. It's very bad for the baby. And don't over exert yourself, Hermione," Poppy gave her a scolding look. Hermione hugged her.

"Don't worry, I won't." She left the infirmary and ran towards the Great Hall, not slowing down until she reached the doors. Swiftly as she could with her condition, she walked to the high table. She leaned in between McGonagall and Dumbledore and whispered "It's a girl." They both turned and hugged her.

"Congratulations my dear." Dumbledore said. "Now run along and get some rest. The train ride to Kings Cross will be hard enough on you two without you being exhausted."

As she lay in bed that night she wondered about the future. 'Will we live with my parents? Or out on our own? Will I ever have the guts to tell Professor Snape? And how would he react?' She fell into a restless sleep.

***DREAMS***

His hands slid around her flesh like snakes. He pulled her into a searing kiss. Their tongues intertwined. His hand moved in between her thighs and he slipped a finger inside of her. He kissed down her jaw line.

"My, aren't we a ready one?" He purred into her ear. His other hand playing with her nipple. He moved the long finger in and out in perfect harmony with their fast beating hearts. His lips slowly moved to her neglected breast. His tongue flicked over the nipple and he blew on it. She moaned and arched her back. He obliged and took it into his mouth sucking slightly. She screamed when he bit down while pinching the other one. His finger stopped moving and he brought it to his lips. His black eyes his bore into her as he licked it clean. "You taste wonderful, love." His wonderful tongue worked her into a blissful climax.

***END DREAM***

She woke up sweat pouring down her face. 'It was all a dream. Just a dream.' She thought. 'But it felt so real…' She fell back into a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------

The next day Hermione woke up late. She showered and made her way to the Hogwarts Express. She joined Harry and Ron in the empty end compartment and they played exploding snap all the way to Kings Cross.

"Mione, we'll see you at the end of the summer in Diagon Alley and make sure to owl us often," said Ron. She gave him a half-hug. Harry pulled her into a bear hug and his eyes opened wide.

"Hermione, your…your…" Harry said.

"I'm pregnant, Harry. I'll owl you guys later about it. I have to go." Hermione told them. She walked to her parents and left them staring at the wall. Hermione knew she would have a lot of explaining to do over the next few months.

The car ride home was filled with an awkward silence. She could feel all the tension in the air. Her mother looked so sad and worried and her father looked extremely pissed off. Atleast they waited to begin the conversation until they were all in the house. But that's when all hell broke loose.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?! I thought we raised you better than to get knocked up by some boy at school! God damn it!!! I can't even look at you anymore! You're a disgrace to this family and yourself!" Her father yelled. She had never seen him this angry before.

"Hunny, please calm down. Let her explain. I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for this." Her mother tried to calm his temper.

"Well, you see…" Hermione started. 'Crap! What am I going to say? I never told them about Voldemort or the Death Eaters.' "We used protection but you know its not 100 percent guarenteed…"

"You shouldn't have been having sex if you weren't ready to have a baby!" He father bellowed.

"Who says I'm not?" She replied coolly. _'Liar,'_ her inner voice whispered.

"I DO! You'll stay here until it's born then give it up for adoption," He told her.

"Hell no! I'd rather raise my baby on the street then stay here and give her up!" She shouted at him. Her mother's eyes filled with tears.

"Then get out of my house. I don't have a daughter anymore," he replied smoothly. She went up to her room and put all her things in bags. It was a good thing she had gotten a car for Christmas. She piled her bags in the back and headed back to London. Last summer she had put all her savings in Gringotts. She had never spent her money growing up. It was all for her college fund. She knew she had accumulated more than enough to buy a house over the years. _'Now how to get far away from here,'_ she thought. _'I guess port-key is the best idea.'_ She went to the Ministry and after thousands or questions about her intentions she was granted permission to move to lower Michigan. The Ministry would send her belongings to her new house.

Over the next couple of weeks she settled in and enrolled in the only American wizarding school that would accept her under her conditions, as Emma Wright.

***At Hogwarts***

"Albus, I'm a bit worried about Hermione Granger," Madame Pomfrey called through the fireplace. "I haven't heard from her in almost three weeks!"

"I'll try to contact her today, Poppy. Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine and just getting settled in." Dumbledore didn't really believe this but it seemed to comfort Poppy. Her head disappeared from the fireplace. He through some floo powder into the flames and asked for Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house. After a few minutes Mr. Granger's head appeared. "Good evening sir, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Is you daughter, Hermione, there?"

"I don't have a daughter anymore and I would appreciate it if you did not call through here again," Mr. Granger replied and severed the connection. Dumbledore stepped back looking shocked. _'Where could she have gone? Why didn't she come here for help?'_ he asked himself. He walked down to the Transfiguration classroom to find Minerva. Just as he suspected, she was sitting at her desk writing.

"Minerva, we have a slight problem. Hermione was kicked out of her house and is nowhere to be found." Dumbledore said.

"Oh no Albus! We need to find her." Minerva said. Just then an owl swooped in the open window. She took the letter from it and petted its feathers before it took off again. She read it quickly. "It's a notice from the Ministry. It says Hermione has transferred to another school in America. We're supposed to send her papers to the Ministry there."

"Oh dear. I'll try and contact some of the professors I know over there." He left quickly. He tried everyone he knew but there just wasn't a 'Hermione Granger' enrolled in any of the schools in America. There was only one thing to do. He sat down and wrote a letter to an old friend explaining the situation.

***In Michigan***

Two weeks before school started she went into labor. She took herself to the nearest muggle hospital with a wing for injured witches and wizards. At 2:49 AM, Hermione's daughter took her first breath.

"What are you going to name her?" a male voice asked her. Startled, she looked around and spotted a rugged looking candy striper.

"Hello Sirius. What brings you here?"

A/N: Well that came as a surprise…I didn't expect Harry's godfather to be in America…hmm. Well I'm off to get some much-needed rest. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!

Maxx: Thanks for reviewing!

SemiCharmed: The only way I could stop you crazy people would be to put full-body binds on all of you. But then who would read my story? (: How often do you want me to update this? I have school and other stuff to do that likes to steal my writing time.

theSU1C1Dequeen: Thanks! Here's the next chapter but I'm not sure about the next one. We'll have to see how I feel and how the reviews are going.

becka: Sev says to tell you life's not fair. If it was, then he wouldn't be stuck in a book and Sirius, Harry, and many others would be blown to bits already. Sev must be having a _"blonde"_ moment since he has no clue what's going on. (: Who says Voldie won't decide to give up the whole cleansing the world thing and retire to Tahiti? And who said your pestering me? I like it when people ask questions. It gives me a chance to make up ridiculous answers. Thanks a bunch!

Potions Mistress: Oh no! Not you again! LOL (: I have only one thing to say: Who wouldn't favor Sev?

Lady Lynet ap Evyn: Longer chapters! But then you'd never get an update. Thanks!

danca: MWUAHAHAHA! I guess I'll just have to hand myself over to Sev for punishment. (:

Tracy: I did??? Oops! Sorry about that. I couldn't remember where it was. Thanks for pointing it out to me.

Amanda: Sorry everything took so long to reorganize and get back on ff.net. Thanks for the review.

jenthewriter: Glad you like it. I always post as soon as I can, sometimes even sooner.

Linis: I have more than this. LOL! Here's the next chapter!

Military_Brat: Well I'm sure I could find a wonderful sexy Slytherin to protect little me for you if you did try. Don't be sad, I updated!


	7. Chapter 7

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was really sick and couldn't write but now I'm on my way to recovery (: 

****

~ Chapter 7 ~

"I could ask you the same question, Hermione," Sirius said.

"What does it look like? I had a baby," Hermione replied exhaustedly. Sirius looked at the baby resting in Hermione's arms.

"Why didn't Harry tell me he got you pregnant?"

"Because Harry isn't the father." Hermione stared at him. "And no I'm not about to reveal who is. It doesn't matter."

"Why did you run away, Mione? You know you had places to stay," he stated.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I was feeling restless and a change in scenery seemed like just the thing for me," he said simply. She looked at him, studying his face.

"Well, you can tell whoever sent you that I'm fine and I will see them in eleven years." Sirius looked confused at her words. He moved into the chair next to the bed.

"Eleven?" he questioned.

"Well I suspect Dumbledore will make sure that she's on the list for Hogwarts as soon as possible. I won't keep her from the proper education she deserves. If that's what she wants, of course." Hermione sighed and looked down at the little one in her arms. She seemed so tiny wrapped up in the hospital blanket, her head barely poking through. Small black hairs dusted the top of her head. Her large black eyes fluttered open and stared up into Hermione's cinnamon ones.

"Do you miss it?" It was a simple question but she found it hard to answer.

"Truthfully? Yes I do. I miss my friends, the professors, and everything."

"Even Snape and Malfoy?" he asked.

"Well maybe not Malfoy per say…" He looked at her. Her hair was a mess and there was a foreign look in her eyes. It was as if the weight of the world rested on her shoulders.

"And those books…" He said smiling. She smiled back.

"Sirius could you do me a favor? Will you go get me two instant cameras from the gift shop? Thanks." She handed him some money and he went to get them. Fifteen minutes later he returned.

"I have to ask, Mione. Why two?"

"I'm sending one to Dumbledore," she stated. "Will you take a picture of me and her together?" Just then a nurse walked in.

"Miss, you need to fill out the papers for the baby," she said casting a spell that created a special parchment much like a muggle birth certificate.

"Why don't I go grab something to eat. I promise to come back when I'm done," Sirius told her and he left.

"Baby's name?" the parchment asked.

"Mellody Amanda Snape," she told it. The name appeared on the line.

"Mother's name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Father's name?" At this she hesitated but answered anyway.

"Severus Snape."

"Sign here please." She pulled out a quill and signed on the flashing line. The parchment disappeared and the nurse left saying she'd be back later to get the baby. When Sirius came back he took some pictures and Hermione sent them to be developed.

A couple of days later they copied the pictures to send to Harry, Ron, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Sirius and herself. They took turns changing them from muggle photographs to wizarding ones.

"Sirius, you do know that I don't want everyone to know where I am, don't you?" she asked suddenly.

"I figured you didn't and I will respect your decision. Although I sent a letter to Harry and Albus saying I found you and not to worry so much. You're a strong girl Hermione and I have faith that you will make the right decisions for you and Mellody. I only wish that it would have been possible for you to stay in England," he told her.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. Now if only someone would defeat Voldemort I'd feel safer for Mellody…" she trailed off. Sirius shuddered.

"That reminds me. We must be moving you two into your house soon and I want to add some wards of my own."

"We'll hardly be there. I go back to school on September 1st and she's coming with me."

***At Hogwarts***

Four owls dropped packages in front of their recipients at breakfast. All containing the same picture and a letter.

Dear Harry,

Well here is the letter I promised. I'm sorry it didn't come sooner. I'm sure by now you've heard, I'm in America. No, don't try to find me. I mean it Harry! As you can guess, the picture is of my daughter Mellody and I. I know you are wondering who the father is but I can't tell you. A Death Eater raped me last year and I couldn't give her up. She means everything to me now. I hope you can forgive me for running away. It was something I had to do. Also I enclosed a picture of Sirius. He's been hanging around and helping where he can. We miss you all so much. Take care of everyone there for me. Oh and study hard for the NEWTS!

Your best friend forever,

Hermione

Harry stared at the picture in his hand. There was his best friend looking disheveled but smiling up at him as she tilted the bundle in her arms to show him the sleeping child. Tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked them away while shoving the letter and pictures into his robes. Harry glanced around him.

Dear Ron,

I know by now you have seen the picture of my daughter Mellody and I. I hope you are still reading. Last year a Death Eater raped me. I couldn't bear to give her up and now I'm so glad I didn't. She means everything to me. I ask you not to come looking for me. I am perfectly fine and going to school in America. Please don't worry about me. Sirius is always near by and can help if he is needed. I miss you so much. Take care and study for the NEWTS!

Your best friend forever,

Hermione

Ron's eyes drifted to the picture as he watched Hermione sitting there, looking happier than he'd seen her in quite some time. He couldn't believe that everything had happened without them knowing. He sighed and hid the picture and letter in his bag. His eyes met Harry's and he saw the same emotions he was feeling mirrored in his friend's.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I've missed you so much. You've been like a mother to me. I hope you can understand that England and Hogwarts aren't the best place for me right now. By the time you get this I will be studying at one of the schools here. Please don't try to find me. I am doing quite well here. Eventually I will find a way to tell Professor Snape about our daughter, Mellody Amanda Snape. Since I am certain you and the Headmaster will want her to go to Hogwarts, it should be sooner than later. Please don't be too hard on him. I know he still blames himself for what happened. Also, I was hoping you would be Mellody's godmother. It would make me very happy. Give your answer to Dumbledore. He will know how to contact me. Enclosed is a picture of Mellody and I. Take care.

Love Always,

Hermione

Minerva bit back tears as she read the letter from her favorite student. She smiled at the picture and glanced down the table at Severus. He seemed even more withdrawn than usual.

Dear Headmaster,

I hope this letter finds you well. I will be attending a school here in America to finish my last two years. Life is good here. I met your little spy not too long ago. Although he is sworn to secrecy on my location. The picture is with my daughter, Mellody Amanda Snape. I have a feeling you shall meet her in at most eleven years. I was hoping you and Minerva would be her godparents. To contact me just send it to Sirius. I can get them from him. I bet you know why I sent you the camera. Please take pictures of some of the things that happen at Hogwarts. Also Mellody might like some pictures of her father. Thanks a lot. I wish you a peaceful year.

Love Always,

Hermione

Albus' eyes twinkled brightly at the picture. It was wonderful seeing Hermione happy again. He couldn't wait for a time when everyone would be together again.

Snape sat in his office that night. 'This is horrible! I caused one of the brightest students this school has seen to drop out. I always ruin everyone's lives. If only I could stop these inappropriate dreams I've been having about her and I. I wish I could let myself take a Dreamless Sleep Potion tonight. I miss the way her potions were always correct, her papers were excellent even if they were too long, and how she always knew the right answer and let me know it with her waving hand. Too bad she wasn't in Slytherin.' He retired to bed only to dream of her face.

A/N: That concludes chapter 9. Ugh! Time is moving too slowly and I'm impatient. Look for a BIG jump in time in the upcoming chapters. Ooh this was supposed to be up last night. Sorry guys. Thanks for your reviews. I wuv you guys!

mylin: Gee, it's very horrible for me to be dragging people around anywhere. I apologize for any injuries you may have sustain in that act of violence. (:

becka: I wouldn't doubt that you are part of the "crazy fan" category. Somehow I don't believe Sev would be as happy as you are to find out that Sirius is there with her.

theSU1C1Dequeen: Glad you didn't see that little twist. I happen to be from Michigan so it seemed like a good enough place to me.

Linis: Here's the next chapter! Hope you didn't go insane with the long wait.

scholcomp1: Thanks for reviewing! I tried not to end with a cliffie this time around.


	8. Chapter 8

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Howdy! Well I have no excuse for not updating except that our beloved Hogwarts gang decided to take a little holiday from torturing me to write/post. Oh and if anyone cares I did write more for my other story and will post it sometime tonight. See ya on the flipside.

~ Chapter 8 ~

Hermione awoke in her bed at Newton Academy with sweat pouring off her. She got up and checked on Mellody. Her dreams were so vivid. Her and Severus were making love while Voldemort killed their daughter. This was why she was so reluctant to go to Severus or even tell anyone who Mellody's father was. She took out a small chocolate bar and ate it. Madame Pomfrey always told her that it was the best medicine for anything upsetting. She thought about the times Harry encountered dementors. Tears came to her eyes but she pushed them back. 'Now is not the time to be getting emotional. Remember your doing this for Mellody,' she reminded herself. Her dream came back to her. 'When did you start referring to him by his first name? Somehow it doesn't seem so wrong anymore.' She climbed back in bed and her last thought before she fell back to sleep was 'Oh God, you love him…..'.

***At Hogwarts***

Dumbledore was noticing a decay in Severus' mood, more so than usual. 'I wonder what could be troubling him so much. I doubt it has to do with Voldemort. Could it be that he is realizing just how much he misses our bright Hermione?' He saw Severus getting up to leave dinner. "Severus, if you would be so kind to meet me in my office in about an hour. I have something to discuss with you."

"Of course, Headmaster." He said and walked away. He entered his quarters and laid down on the couch. 'I feel so empty inside. It has never been this bad before. Teaching is horrible when all you have is fumbling idiots as students. Longbottom melts at least four cauldrons a week without Miss Granger's instructions in his ear. I can't imagine what her friends are feeling if I, her awful uncaring potions master, am miserable. God, I can't believe I'm sympathizing with Potter and Weasley. Damn, it's time to have that chat with Dumbledore.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come in," Dumbledore called out. "Ah Severus, so nice to see you."

"Albus, you see me everyday," he stated. Snape took a seat and Dumbledore grabbed the camera and snapped a picture. Severus scowled and asked, "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Right to the point I see," Dumbledore chuckled. "Chocolate covered cherry?"

"No thank you, Headmaster."

"I wanted to speak with you about your behavior. You have been lashing out in your classes more than usual, not eating or sleeping enough, and you're more withdrawn than usual. I'm concerned about you, Severus. Does this have anything to do with Voldemort?"

"Albus, I would have told you if anything was out of the ordinary with that front," Snape looked resigned.

"I don't know what to do. I can't overlook this anymore. If something doesn't change soon I will have to request a leave of absence for you. Please don't beat yourself up over things you can't control," Dumbledore said in that all-knowing tone.

"But how did you…" Severus questioned. Dumbledore chuckled. "Albus, just one question, what happened to Hermione Granger?"

"Sadly, she decided Hogwarts wasn't the place for her. I hope someday she will change her mind. Fortunately, she has decided to stay in contact with me."

"Well, if there isn't anything else…?" Snape asked and rose from the seat.

"Keep in mind what I said Severus. It would do you some good to lighten up." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. Severus nodded and exited the room.

Over the next couple of days the Headmaster was seen carrying the camera and taking pictures of everything. He even went to the potions classroom and got pictures of Snape teaching. The look on Severus' face was priceless the first time he showed up.

***At Newton***

Hermione sighed and packed up her charms book. Her classes were too easy and the teachers all praised her work endlessly. There was never a challenge with them. She missed everything about Hogwarts even more. She hadn't really found any friends here. No exploring the school or going off on mysterious adventures with Harry and Ron. She wondered what their reactions were to her letters. 'I have to stop thinking about the past. It's over and done with, move on Hermione."

Mellody was a wonderful baby. She kept Hermione on her toes with accioing anything she wanted with wandless magic. She seemed to love it when her mother read her books. They fell into a routine and time passed by quickly. The next thing she knew she was graduating from Newton Academy with honors. Mellody was going through her terrible twos. She got into anything and everything within her reach and then some. Hermione decided she would raise her daughter to know about both the wizarding and muggle worlds alike.

***5 yrs later***

Hermione got a job at the Ministry in America in the form of researching. Mellody stayed with the neighbors until her mother came home with strict instructions not to use magic there. The neighbors had two boys and a girl. Timothy and Tara were twins and the same age as Mellody. Michael was their three-year-old brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy! Timmy pushed me into the mud!" Mellody yelled up the stairs. Hermione appeared at the top and looked at the mud-covered monster in the hallway.

"Accio clothes!" Hermione called out and a second later a new pair of her daughter's clothes flew into her hand. Mellody removed her dirty clothes and put on the clean ones. Hermione cleaned the rest of the dirt off with a wave of her wand. "Be more careful next time, dear."

Later that night Hermione and Mellody were sitting in the living room. Mellody looked up from her homework at her mother. "Mommy? My class is having a daddy day on Wednesday," she hesitantly informed her mother. They had never really spoke of her father before and she wasn't sure how she would react.

"Oh dear, I wondered when something like this would come up. Do you want me to see if Uncle Sirius can come?" Hermione asked her daughter. She didn't get an answer right away.

"Momma, what happened to daddy? What was he like?" She questioned. Hermione sighed and looked at her.

"Accio book." A rather thick volume flew over to her. She had been sending pictures back and forth with Dumbledore for quite some time. Mellody got up and sat on the arm of her mother's chair. Hermione flipped through a few pages until she found one of Severus looking halfway pleasant. "This is your father, Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She looked at Mellody and said "You have his eyes and hair but luckily my face and smile." They both smiled. "He was a very strict man. Not too many people like him because he never lets anyone be close to him. He is very brilliant and quite serious."

"Did you love him?"

"I don't know, hun, but I miss him very much now."

"Then why can't we be together? A family, like we should." She cried out.

"Life is more complicated then you think, sweetie. There are dangerous things in the wizarding world and I left so you would be protected." Hermione tried to explain to her bright 8 yr old.

"Atleast we would be together. Why didn't he ever look for us or try to contact us? Doesn't he love me anymore?" she asked wiping away her tears.

"I…I never told him about you, I was too scared. He is part of a group that is trying to save the world. If anyone knew about you then I might have lost both of you." Mellody wrapped her arms around her mother.

"So dad is like a superhero?" Hermione cracked a smile.

"I guess…in a way," she said. They went through the photo album and Hermione told her daughter of her friends and days at Hogwarts. Hermione transfigured a picture of Severus so it showed him in muggle clothes for Mellody to bring to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Wednesday, she took the picture in and told her class that her dad was a teacher in England and he couldn't be there with her. A few of the other kids' fathers weren't there either so it didn't really matter.

A/N: Well that's chapter 8…I don't really have anything else to say. I hope this doesn't get too boring for you. Thanks for the reviews!

Eternal Queen: Sev says to tell you not all his dreams of you are of your death, just a lot of pain and disfigurement.

Honey666: Well here's a new chapter! Hope you like it.

mylin: Thanks! **grin**

scholcomp1: Thanks for the praise! Keep reading. . .

Aras: Ahhh the complicated life of a fictional character…..

LadySnape: Thanks

r.b.: Thank you, I'm much better now. Real-life is odd and interfering.

GothicFairy: Well since you asked so nicely…..

Tracy: I'm not sure if I'll do an alternate ending but if I ever do than it will be done after this one is finished. So don't start looking just yet.

Would anyone else be interested Tracy's idea for me to have an alternate ending where Sev comes in while Madame Pomfrey is telling her if the baby is a girl/boy?

Heeheehee, clickie the little blue-purpleish review button to tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter cause I don't feel like posting the next part quite yet. I'm so mean to you guys. (: But don't worry the next chapter is already typed and going through the last stages of being checked. So as long as I'm happy it will be up in the next day or two. Heeheehee I kinda feel like talking on and on about nothing and not writing the chapter. It's been so long since I had to write a whole chapter for this story. ::readers shout "shut up!":: Oh, well fine then. I guess I'll get on writing this little installment. Bye for now!

Chapter 9

Article from _The Daily Profit_:

This is the fourth attack this month by said "rogue Death Eaters". The Dark Mark was seen floating above the house of the Patil home last night. The bodies of Mr. Jonathan Patil, a ministry worker, and his wife, Patricia, were found amongst the rubble, both victims of the killing curse. They are survived by their twin daughters, Parvati and Padma, and their son, James, age ten. We can only wonder what the motive was behind this tragedy since their fallen leader, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is not behind the attacks. James will be starting at Hogwarts this fall after spending the summer months with his older siblings who graduated four years ago from the aforementioned school.

Severus slammed down his fist on his desk and threw the paper across the room. He grabbed a half-empty bottle of brandy and poured some into his glass. A minute later the glass was empty. _'What is his strategy?! Every time we think we've figured out what's in his head he does something random,'_ his mind complained. _'We need somebody good with puzzles and logic. Too bad our former resident know-it-all has disappeared to Merlin knows where.'_ Severus, feeling the effects of exhaustion, stood up and strode into his bedroom. He collapsed onto the dark velvety sheets and swallowed the contents of a vial from his bedside table. Darkness surrounded him.

A/N: Ah, well don't kill me for feeling evil. Hopefully I'll feel happier tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews! Since we've passed 50 reviews I'm giving you all virtual chocolate Snapes. Enjoy!

I still don't know if the alternate ending will ever come to be but I'll keep it in mind. Sorry I'm too tired to do individual thanks but this really can't count as a chapter anyway and I wanted to give you guys something. I'll get a real chapter this weekend. See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Sorry about the errors in chapter 9. I didn't really even look at it before I posted it. I haven't used nor needed a beta reader since last year. I find it's easier to check it myself a few times instead of having someone else do it. Please let me know if mistakes start showing up. Ooh lookie its chapter 10. Double digits baby!

~ Chapter 10 ~

***Still At Hogwarts***

A note arrived for Severus at breakfast. _'Who would be sending a letter to me? The handwriting looks familiar but I can't remember who…'_ He tucked it into his robes for later. _"Just to be safe,'_ he thought. Albus looked at him thoughtfully. He knew that parchment well. It was specially made and could only be bought in America.

"I think Hermione has finally come around. Severus just received a letter from her." Dumbledore whispered into McGonagall's ear. She smiled a rare smile and watched the moody Potions Master gliding out of the Great Hall.

"Will he go after her when he finds out?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but probably. He is much too proud not to marry her." Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't think she will marry without love. They are both strong and very opinionated," Minerva remarked. The headmaster chucked.

"She will do as she pleases, she always has. I doubt even he could change her mind once it is made up," Albus told her.

He sat down in his office and pulled out the letter. The seal was just a blob of wax with no markings. He opened at and started reading.

Dear Professor Snape,

It has been a very long time since we last saw one another. I know you're wondering why I would be writing to you of all people but I believe we have some things we need to discuss. Some of which will have to be done in person.

Little did you know you were my favorite teacher. Please don't tell the others. You weren't like them. You never acknowledged my work. It made me always want to live up to your standards however high they were. I thank you for this.

Then you saved me from Voldemort. You gave me something that night that I shall always treasure. You became my black knight. I know you think that you ruined me and destroyed my life but that is not the case. Things could have been much worse. Thank you.

I also heard that you blame yourself for my leaving Hogwarts. Don't be so self-centered. I had to leave for other reasons that I can't reveal now.

Please protect yourself against Him. You have more to survive for than you think. I, for one, would miss a mind like yours. I'll send another owl when I am ready to discuss the rest with you.

Yours Truly,

Hermione Granger

Severus felt the weight on his shoulders lighten a little. _'She doesn't blame me for everything that happened.' _He was confused by some of the things she had said. He laid his head in his hands.

***America***

It was a month before Mellody's eleventh birthday when her acceptance letter to Hogwarts arrived. Hermione knew what it was before she picked it up. "Mellody! Your breakfast is getting cold and you have a letter down here." She called up the stairs. Mellody ran down the stairs and snatched the letter from her mother's hands. She tore open the envelope and read it quickly.

"Mom, I've been accepted to Hogwarts!" She threw her arms around her mother. "I'm going to finally meet my godparents and daddy!"

"That's wonderful dear. I'm very happy for you. I guess this means were going back to England."

"Well I don't want you to be left here by yourself." Mellody quickly ate her breakfast. Someone knocked on the door. "That's Tara, were going to go to the fair with her family."

"Alright, go have fun with your friends. I'll go to England and find a house today. Bye, hun, be good!" Hermione called after her daughter. She went through the fireplace to her work and quit her job.

__

'Next stop, London,' She thought. She took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and went into muggle London. By lunchtime she still hadn't found the perfect place. Hermione stopped to eat lunch in a small café. She spotted a building across the street with a sign saying 'flats for rent'. She went to the office and asked for a tour. They had one with three bedrooms and all new appliances. 'This is perfect for us. It's not too far from Diagon Alley, definitely big enough, a fireplace, and the rent isn't too high. Mellody will love it.' She asked the lady if she could hold it until the next day. It was getting late so she headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and home.

***At The Fair***

"I have to talk to you about something, Tara. Let go on this." Mellody pulled her friend into the line for the Ferris wheel. When they were up in the air she finally continued. "I was accepted into the private school my dad teaches at."

"That's great, Mel," she said.

"That's not all. It's in London so Mom and I are going to have to move there as soon as she finds a place." Tara started crying.

"I'm gonna miss you Mellody. Will you write me as often as possible? I don't want you to forget me."

"Of course I will. You're like my sister, Tara. We'll always be friends."

"Well let's enjoy as much time as we can together." They hugged as the ride stopped.

***At home***

"Mom! We're back!" Mellody yelled to Hermione and waved at Tara before she closed the door.

"Great," said Hermione, "I found the perfect place. Were going to go see it tomorrow but I know you're going to love it." She described everything to her. "I've been packing ever since I got home today. Who knew we had so much stuff?" Mellody laughed.

"I'll go start in my room now since I already ate dinner," she said and ran upstairs.

The next day they went to the flat to check it out.

"It's beautiful, Mom. I love it. Can this be my room?" Hermione laughed.

"So I guess you want me to buy it?"

"Of course!" Hermione went down to the office and signed the lease. They were told that they could move in anytime.

"Let's go out to lunch to celebrate in Diagon Alley. Then we can buy your school supplies too."

A/N: I actually wrote 8 pages for this chapter. Then I decided to cut it in half. Hehehe. Bet you just love me for that. Now for news of the alternate ending. I realize that you guys really want one but there are a lot of things I want to do for this one and I don't want to give away any surprises either way. And I don't want it to be too cliché. Then it would take me forever to update since I'm already doing two stories and don't have enough time to do those already. Well thanks for reviewing!

Eternal Queen: Sev says "Sorry but I'm in love with someone else." Too bad. 

Dragon: Maybe deep down Sev cares about all his students and not just Hermione. I mean he did save Harry and everyone a few times.

Military_Brat: Yey! No Avada for me!

Thanks to LadySnape, wouldn't you like to know?, Military_Brat, Tracy, Angel, Dragon, Star, mylin, becka, Belle, Linis, Lily_Cat, Eternal Queen, Potions Mistress, Lara, Maxx, Kim, twinkiegirl, island girl, jenthewriter, Sarah Kingston, and lol for reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Sorry to anyone who hates this holiday, I usually do too but this year has been great. Ahhh! This was supposed to be up days ago-

~ Chapter 11 ~

***Diagon Alley***

__

'It's the same every year, packed full of students. One of these days I need to remember to fill my stocks earlier.' Severus thought. He walked out of Madam Malkin's shop and ran into a young girl. She looked up at him with identical black eyes to his own.

"S-sorry sir, I didn't…D-d-daddy?" she stuttered. _'I can't believe its him. The one from the photographs. And stupid me ran right into him.'_

"Watch where your going, you silly girl. You must be mistaking. I have no children. Get lost," he replied coldly. She ran away with tears in her eyes. _'Great, you made some little girl cry. Serves her right, she ran into me though.'_

Mellody ran into her mother's arms. "He…he…I…I…"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Hermione asked. She wiped her daughter's tears away. "Tell me. Mommy will make it all better."

"I was going to get my robes like you told me to and I wasn't watching where I was going. I ran right into Daddy and he yelled at me. I said I was sorry but I don't think he cared. He hates me!" She hiccupped.

"Hunny, he didn't know that it was you. It will be ok." She patted her on the back. "I think it is time Severus Snape and I have a long overdue chat. It's one thing to treat your students like that but a stranger…no...that just crosses the line. You go get your robes and some ice cream." She handed her some extra money and walked off in the direction Mellody pointed to. She cleared her throat when she approached him. He turned to see the face that had been haunting him for the past eleven years.

"Long time no see, Professor," she said coldly. All the kindness had disappeared from her eyes.

"You were the one that left, Miss Granger. It is still Miss Granger, isn't it?" he said in a tone that equaled her own.

"Of course. I believe we have some things to talk about, _sir_."

"Well, I have some more shopping to do but I can meet you at the school to continue our discussion. I'm sure Albus and Minerva would love to see you again." He smirked.

"Five o'clock ok with you?" He nodded and moved on to the Apothecary. Hermione went to the owl emporium to get Mellody's birthday present. She picked out a sleek black owl with green eyes. 'I hope Crookshanks doesn't have a fit when I bring this home.' She found Mellody outside a shop looking at brooms. Mellody absolutely loved the owl. They finished buying her stuff and took it back to the flat. It was only three thirty so they went home and brought the stuff Hermione had shrunk the day before. They would stay at the flat tonight. An hour later they arrived in Hogsmeade.

"Mum, can we look around a little bit?" she asked.

"Sure there are some people I wanted to see." Their first stop was the Weasley twins joke shop, W.W.W. Hermione heard Ron was staying with them when he wasn't doing all his Auror stuff.

Fred and George dropped everything they were holding when she walked in. "Well, isn't it the famous Weasley twins." Hermione chuckled.

"Her-Hermione?" George was the first to find his voice. And apparently his legs too because he rushed over and hugged her. Fred followed in pursuit. "How have you been? Ron told us about you disappearing."

"He didn't say why though," said Fred.

"I left because of…I was pregnant. I couldn't hang around here anymore. But now it looks like I'll be around for awhile. Mellody is starting at Hogwarts this September. Oh guys, this is my daughter, Mellody," Hermione said pulling her away from some interesting looking candy.

"Hiya Mel! I can call ya Mel right? I'm Fred. This is me twin, George," he said and they both shook her hand. "Ron's out back somewhere. You should go talk to him, Mione. Lemme go get him." Fred ran through a door while George was giving Mellody free candy and other creations. Hermione rolled her eyes. About two seconds later Ron came tearing though the shop and swung Hermione around.

"I missed you sooo much, Mione!" he said.

"I missed you too Ron. I can't stay here long though. I have a meeting up at the school. This is my daughter Mellody." Ron looked at her curiously for a moment then hugged her and turned back to his missing friend. "I would appreciate it if you could watch her. Maybe show her around Hogwarts?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. What are best friends for if you can't dump your kids off with them." Everyone laughed. They decided to walk up to the school.

"So Mellody, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Mum told me stories about stuff that happened when you were there."

"It was great, until she disappeared. We didn't really do anything after that. It didn't feel right anymore." Ron put his arm around Hermione. "Harry's going to be so upset when he finds out you were here."

"I planned on inviting you both over when we finish unpacking." They reached the doors and knocked. Hermione looked at her watch, fifteen minutes left to get to Snape's office. "Ron why don't you show her the grounds and then Hagrid's. I can meet you there."

"Ok. Don't go disappearing again. I've got your kid."

"See ya, Mom," Mellody said and ran off with Ron to the Quidditch pitch. The door was opened by Argus Filch.

"I'm here to see Professor Snape. He's expecting me," she told him. He nodded and moved aside.

"I trust you can find it ok."

"Yes." She walked down the path to the dungeons. She knocked on the office door inside her old potions classroom_. 'It looks as gloomy as ever.'_ The door opened to let her in. He looked up and gestured for her to take a seat.

A/N: Oooh a little V-day surprise - finally Sev is back in the picture! Don't worry I think he'll be around for awhile. I was so tempted to have her run into Harry instead but I thought it might be more interesting this way. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

plastic: sorry for the confusion about MoldieVoldie. Yes he is still around and causing trouble. I'm not so sure you could consider him alive though.

tears flow softly: glad you could join us. New rule- no whining!

Tears of a Nephilim: Thanks!

scholcomp1: Thank you!

Military_Brat: You guys still love me? Awwww! Well wouldn't you like to know what happens next? Hee hee, I know!

Eternal Queen: How'd ya like that reaction? Even though he doesn't know its her. Why would he recognize her? As far as he knows, she doesn't exist.

lover411: Thanks a bunch!

momma-dar: I have one bit of advice for you, don't assume anything. I'm a huge fan of surprises. Just for that maybe I'll have Dumbledore send him to an uninhabited island in the Caribbean and bind him there. J/K!!!!! I could never do that to him – he'd burn too easily.

tangerine_kisses: Thanks so much!


	12. Chapter 12

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Wow I was surprised at the lack of reviews for the last chapter. Was it really that bad? And we were doing so good too. Please read the note at the end!

****

~ Chapter 12 ~

"I'm sorry I didn't ever send you that owl. If the circumstances were different I probably would have never-" she paused to take a deep breath and rethink her words. "I heard what happened in Diagon Alley. How could you? Yelling at a stranger. It's one thing to treat your students that way but-"

"Miss Granger, I realize that I was a little out of line but she did run into me. Not the other way around. And if you came here to talk to me about my teaching methods or such as that then this conversation is-" He was cut off by her shaking her head and raised hand. "Then I don't see what this has to do with-"

"It has everything to do with what I came here to talk to you about." She fought to keep the tremor from her voice. "That little girl was…she is…"

"Spit it out already," he said clearly annoyed.

"She is your daughter."

"That's impossible…" he stated.

"It is possible because, it's true. We have a daughter, believe it or not, she is yours."

"How can you be sure?" He looked ready to crack.

"That night was my first time. Do you really expect that I would sleep with someone after that?"

"Oh god, I…I'm so sorry…" he said. Reality seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. "Why didn't you tell me before?" His rising anger was becoming evident.

"I went away to protect us. If Voldemort knew what had happened…I didn't want to loose either of you." She bowed her head.

"What is her name?" he finally asked. She handed him a copy of the birth certificate. He read it with out loud with awe. "She will be attending Hogwarts this year, won't she?" Hermione nodded.

"I made Albus and Minerva her godparents. I figured you would like that better than Harry or Ron."

"For that I am grateful. I'm not sure I like the idea that they will be around her so much anyway. Tell me more about her."

"She has your eyes and hair." She took a book out of her bag and stood up. She transfigured her chair into a couch and patted the seat next to her. He hesitantly moved next to her. "Here is some pictures from the past eleven years." She opened the book to the first page. It had pictures from the hospital. They continued to go through the album. A single tear fell down his cheek when he saw the pictures of Mellody's first steps. "I'm so sorry to have kept you from all these milestones."

"Hermione, you did what you thought was best. Although I wish I could have been there, I'm glad that you both were safe," he replied.

"This is for you. We have a copy at home." He took it and held it to his chest. It was as if it had become his lifeline. "Now I'm sure that you have some things to get done and I have to go find Mellody and Ron so we can finish her tour of the school. I suppose we'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course." She got up, left his office, and made her way to Hagrid's hut.

A/N: Well that's it for today. I originally only wrote up through chapter 14 but for the past few weeks I've been playing around with other possibilities for the rest of the story. Any ideas would be very helpful. Thanks for those who did review and were waiting patiently for me to get my shit together.

PatsySO: I think having Snape as a dad would be quite interesting but this time around it didn't work out until now. Oh and I kinda started the alt ending but it has a bit of a twist from everyone's suggestions.

plastic: No problem! (: Aww the cliffie's not too bad I hope.

tangerine_kisses: Sorry about the long waits for chapters. Hope this was up to scratch.

islandgirl: Of course I had to stop there. It would have been too predictable to stop when she told him. Glad you're enjoying this.

Honey666: I totally understand about wanting to read something as soon as possible. I never imagined someone wanting to do that with this story though. Being late isn't so good, Sev doesn't like it either.

sam: Thanks for reading and your feedback!

Allore NightShadow: Thanks. I like this story idea too (:


	13. Chapter 13

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Blah blah blah. Hehehe. I could really use some help with what to do next.

~ Chapter 13 ~

Hermione knocked on Hagrid's door. "Hermione!" Hagrid called as he threw open the door and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Hello Hagrid," she choked out. He let go and pulled her inside.

"We've missed yah 'round here. Want some tea?" He poured her a cup. "Mellody was just tellin' us about ev'rythin. She's a great kid yah've got there."

"Thanks Hagrid. I think I'll keep her." She sat next to Mellody and put her arm around her. Hermione whispered "I talked to him" into Mellody's ear.

"What was that?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh I was was just telling her that were staying at Hogwarts tonight. Which reminds me, we better get up to the castle for dinner."

"Yeh, Dumbledore will be wantin' to see yah both." They all made there way to the castle and into the Great Hall. The four house tables were gone but a circular one sat in the middle of the room. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout were already there. Hermione stepped out from behind Hagrid.

"Oh my," said Minerva as she dropped her fork. Flitwick fell off his chair. Albus stood and walked over to her, Minerva following. His hands reached out to touch her hair.

"Headmaster," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. He enveloped her into a hug. Then she turned to hug her former Head of House.

"It's so good to see you, Hermione," said Minerva, her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"Yes, we've all missed you, dear," Albus added. The others nodded. "Well, where is your lovely little girl?" Mellody stepped away from Ron and stood next to her mother.

"Mellody, I would like to introduce you to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. They're you godparents." Mellody was hugged by both.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you both," Mellody said. "Mom told me so much already about you."

"I hope all good things," said Albus, his eyes twinkling.

"Hermione say anything bad about any of her precious professors? She didn't even say anything bad about the divination professor, and she hated her and her 'sight' more than Professor Snape hates Gryffindors," said Ron. The professors except for Snape laughed.

"That's enough from you, Mr. Weasley," said Severus coldly. _'Maybe Gryffindors aren't all that bad…although most are dumber than doornails.'_

"Come sit. Enjoy the meal," Albus said and gestured to the table. He moved back to his place next to Severus and Minerva's empty seat. Minerva followed and sat between him and Sprout, who was finally helping Flitwick back up. Hagrid sat next to him and Ron followed him. Hermione took her daughter's hand and led her to the seats next to Severus. Mellody kept her head down so she didn't have to look at her father sitting next to her.

"Mellody, this is Professors Sprout and Flitwick. They teach herbology and charms." Minerva pointed to each. "I teach transfiguration and I am head of Gryffindor. The Ravenclaw head is Professor Flitwick and Hufflepuff's head is Professor Sprout. Professor Snape is head of Slytherin and teaches potions." Mellody waved at Sprout and Flitwick and finally looked up at her father. He saw the terrified look in her eyes.

__

'Oh God, I don't want my own daughter to be scared of me.' His face softened and he gave her a faint smile. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said in a soft purr.

"No, you were right. I should have been paying more attention, Professor," Mellody told him.

"Mellody, I know it's kinda late for this but I'd like you to meet your father, Severus Snape," Hermione said. Ron, Hagrid, Sprout, and Flitwick shared a collective gasp.

"I would like it if you called me dad but if you…" He was cut off by Mellody jumping into his lap and hugging him.

"Wait a minute! It was you?!" Ron yelled coming out of shock. "You bastard. How dare…"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled. "I can't believe you. That was the past and it wasn't anyone here's fault. I will not discuss this with you at dinner and especially not in front of my eleven year old daughter." Tears fell down her face and she ran out of the room. Everyone glared at Ron.

"I'll go after her," said Mellody quietly. "Daddy?"

"I'll go with you," he said and they took of after her.

"Do you have any clue where she went?" she asked trying to keep up.

"The school is big but I have an idea." He headed towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The ghost was floating there in shock. Hermione was curled up in the corner sobbing. Mellody ran to her. "At least it's not a mountain troll," he said. Hermione managed a weak smile.

"Some would say you're just as bad," she answered. He knelt down next to her.

"I'm so sorry about this, Hermione. If I didn't join them none of this would have happened."

"Exactly, that's why I'm glad you did. I'm quite fond of our daughter. Although my answer might not be quite the same when her Slytherin side shows."

"Mom!" Mellody whined.

"That's not Slytherin, Mellody. That's Draco Malfoy," he said with a smirk.

"Ugh, don't ever say that again." Hermione moaned.

"Remind me to beat that Weasley into a pulp," he said wiping away her tears.

"Why did he say those things?" Mellody asked her parents.

"Remember when I said that your dad wasn't liked by many students? Well if he was hard on the rest of the school, he was ten times worse on Harry, Ron, and me. Ron just doesn't like him very much."

"That was never a secret," Severus stated.

"So you didn't like mum? How did I come along then." Severus stiffened.

"Well, your too young to know all the details but remember how I told you the wizarding world is at war?" She nodded. "Your dad…"

"I don't think it's the best idea to…" Severus was cut off.

"I was captured and to torment your father they made him…" Hermione paused. Mellody looked between her parents.

"He had to rape you, didn't he?" she asked. Severus dropped his head. "But why?"

"I'm a Death Eater. I work for the Dark Lord," he said. Her eyes widened.

"Not exactly. He was a Death Eater. Now he's a spy for Dumbledore," said Hermione. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Wow, my dad's a spy. That's even better than a hero." Hermione laughed thinking of Harry. "Don't worry, Daddy. I knew I wasn't planned or we would have been together from the beginning. Just don't go getting killed. Now that I found you I don't wanna lose you. Promise me you'll stop if gets too dangerous."

"Ok, Mel, I promise. Now let's go back and finish our dinners" He stood and helped them both up.

***Meanwhile In The Great Hall***

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at Ron, their anger exploding on their faces. "Mister Weasley, I thought you had more sense than that. I guess we expected too much from you," Minerva scolded. She looked at the rest of the staff and said "Due to an unfortunate attack from You-Know-Who in Miss Granger's 5th yr., she was left with Severus' child. I expect you will all refrain from your insults to him as he has beaten himself up enough over the past years." Albus nodded.

Hermione reappeared with Severus and Mellody by her side. Ron stood and walked over to her. Severus unconsciously stepped protectively in front of her. "I guess I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have said those things to either of you."

"Oh Ron. I know how that Weasley temper is and how you still haven't mastered at how to control it. I guess I can forgive you for your hot-headedness but it is Severus' decision if he will or not," Hermione told him.

"Weasley, I won't pretend that either of us likes each other but for the sake of my daughter and Hermione I will have to forgive and try to tolerate you." He glared at Ron, making him shrink back. Ron meekly nodded and they went back to the table.

A/N: Well…that was interesting. Bad Ron! Please send some ideas soon or I'm afraid this story will have a horrible abrupt ending or just kinda die out.

A huge thanks to my wonderful reviewers: plastic, dedbabydoll, Honey666, Silmaril, Potions Mistress, carol, Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog, tomzgurl77, Birdie, tangerine_kisses, and snickerdoodle

dedbabydoll: Wow that is really weird. I so glad that you have found your way back to this story and that you remembered it.

Jen: Ok first let me get this straight. You aren't embarrassed for me because this fic is tedious and obnoxious? Sorry but I'm a little confused here. And the story has no plot and my writing is immature and boring? My characters are out of character and missing logical thought process, ok I'll give you the out of character part but who really knows how they would act in this situation or if they would handle it logically. ::rolls eyes:: Anywayz, why are you still "enduring" this after 12 chapters if you obviously can't stand it? Oh and I write fanfic just to piss you off.

Honey666: Hmmm...why did I call this story "Daddy?". I guess just cause I couldn't think of anything else to call it. How was that for some reactions? Hope your feeling better.

Potions Mistress: I forgive you for not reviewing...I know what that's like.

Birdie: I love those confessions too! I had this really odd dream that Albus had come across a disposable camera one day and ran around taking pictures and I thought it was hilarious so I had to include it. As for Hermione's actions, all will be explain in some way. Remember she's got to explain to everyone about those 11 years at some point. Hmmm...Moony you say? ::wheels turning:: LOL


	14. Chapter 14

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Here we begin the next chapter….

~ Chapter 14 ~

"Ron, let me tell Harry," Hermione said looking across the table at him. He nodded while shoving food into his mouth. "Have some broccoli, Mel. It's good for you."

"Mom!" She wrinkled her nose at the little tree-shaped vegetable. "Ick! They look like little trees and you know I can't stand it when food looks like plants. I'm not a rabbit, ya know." Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione glared at her.

"You are the pickiest eater I have ever seen. I have no clue where you got it from but it wasn't me. At least _I_ try things," Hermione scolded then looked up at Severus.

"Don't look at me. I eat plenty of things," he said. Dumbledore made a sound like a snort. She rubbed her temples. "Mellody, at least try it for your mother. If you don't like it then you don't have to eat it."

"No if she doesn't eat it she will get salad. She needs to eat green vegetables," Hermione told both her daughter and Snape with an air of finality.

"Told you," Dumbledore whispered to Minerva as Mellody picked at the plain broccoli. He conjured up some cheese sauce and passed it to his goddaughter. "It makes it taste better."

"They still look like the miniature versions of the trees in Tara's backyard," Mellody grumbled.

"Who's Tara?" asked Professor Sprout.

"She's my best friend. Her family used to live next door in America. They're muggles but extremely cool," she said looking sad. "Mum always said that if I didn't watch it I would be marrying her twin brother, Timothy. Or even their little brother, Michael."

"Hey! I can still send you right back there. I'm sure Timmy can find a nice big mud puddle." Hermione teased.

"Don't remind me. I think I've seen enough of those for a lifetime," Mellody said rolling her eyes. "Pushing me into puddles was Timmy's favorite thing." Hermione saw an odd look on Severus' face and decided to change the subject. _'When did his face become so expressive?'_ she thought. Dessert appeared on the table and everyone dug in.

"So what have I missed around here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Oliver Wood is back as our flying instructor. Madame Hooch's sister needed help at home so she retired early." Professor Flitwick told her.

"Harry's been doing auror work with me," said Ron, "and he and Ginny were dating awhile back. They broke up about six months ago. Now she's moved onto disgusting things." Hermione's eyebrow rose up. "Draco Malfoy."

"What? But I thought he…did he…is he on our side?" she asked. _'Good one Mione.'_ She blushed. Ron just grunted.

"Draco was disowned by his father in his seventh year when he refused to join the death eaters," Severus said quietly.

"That's good. I wouldn't have wanted my worst enemy to join them." She paused thinking over her comment. "That didn't sound right..." Mellody yawned. "Well I guess I should get her to bed."

"I'll take you to your rooms," said Minerva getting up. Mellody looked at her father.

"Dad? Can you come tuck me in?" she asked. He nodded and followed them. Ron burst out laughing. The idea of Snape tucking anyone in was just too much to comprehend. Severus turned and glared at him. "So are we going to be close to you?" Mellody asked him.

"I don't know but I think we can arrange it," Severus told her. Minerva turned down the steps to the dungeons.

"As long as it's not in _your_ rooms," Hermione said. "I'm not quite comfortable with that idea." Severus whispered to Minerva. They stopped in front of a door.

"Dragon scales," he said and the door opened. He led them inside. "You can stay in here. There is two rooms downstairs to sleep in." he pointed at a small staircase. Minerva hugged Hermione and Mellody and left the rooms. Slowly he descended them to a landing. Severus took out his wand and tapped the wall. A door appeared. "This leads to my rooms. If you need anything the password is 'Roman Empire'." He continued down the stairs to the bedrooms. The first was done in black and silver and the second was in deep greens.

"Mum, can I have the green one?"

"Whatever you want, hunny," Hermione said. "I wouldn't want to sleep in a slytherin-colored room anyway." She followed her daughter into the room. Hermione transfigured her robes into pajamas and helped her into bed. Severus tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Mellody," he said.

"Night Daddy, night Mom."

"Sweet dreams, Sweetpea," Hermione said.

"Pleasant nightmares," Mellody said grinning.

"Night Mellody," she said and walked out of the room with Severus.

"We need to talk," he said after closing the door behind him.

"I suspect we'll be doing that a lot from now on," Hermione told him as she climbed up the stairs. She peeked in the small kitchen. "Ah ha," she said as she eyed the tea. "This is just what I need." She started making it. Severus leaned against the counter. Hermione had never seen him so relaxed "So what's the first topic of discussion?"

"Why did you leave? Albus told me they asked you to stay here." She sighed and looked down studying the counter like it had the answers to the universe.

"Well, when I went home on the Hogwarts Express I had every intention of coming back here the following year." She paused and choked back a sob. "To say that my parents freaked would be an understatement. My father told me that I would have to put her up for adoption as soon as she was born. He only saw it as a disgrace that his daughter would have a child out of wedlock. I never told them of Voldemort or this ongoing war. They would have pulled me out of Hogwarts faster than you could say witch. He said I didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby and when I told him I could do it he told me to get out. He disowned me so I grabbed all my stuff and jumped into the car they had gotten me for Christmas. I was lucky I had saved all my money since I was a little girl for college. I needed to get away and Hogwarts wasn't far enough." Tears were now flowing freely down her face. He hesitated but pulled her into a hug.

"Everything is turning out ok now," he said trying to comfort her. She pulled away.

"We're nowhere closer to bringing him down, are we?"

"Well, it depends on how you look at it - no were in the same position as we were." She shook her head and poured a cup of tea.

"Want some?" He nodded and got a cup for himself. "So what else did you want to talk about?" Severus led her to a chair by the warm fire.

"What now? What happens after this?"

"Well, I go back to London and on September 1st, Mellody starts school here."

"Do I get a part in this family?" he asked.

"Of course. And you will get to see her during the school year and on the weekends over the summer holidays." Hermione reasoned.

"Let me fix these things. Lets do the right thing. Marry me, Hermione, and we can be a real family."

"I…I can't. I won't marry you out of some obligation you feel the need to fulfill. If and when I get married it will be for love and nothing less." She pulled out her wand and a pocket sized dufflebag. After re-sizing it and getting out a magically run CD player and CD case, she pulled out Lila McCann, a muggle country singer, and put it in. Hermione put on 'Yippy Ki Yea' and fast-forwarded it to the second verse.

__

'Would it hurt so much to open my door,

or send me a flower or two.

Cause I believe in love like the good book says,

not the gospel according to you.

You can't two-step around step number one,

and skip down to three and four.

You can't touch me with a ten-foot pole,

Unless you back up a little bit more.'

She turned off the song and looked at him. Severus sat there with his head in his hands. "I know you mean well but I've given up too much of my life to this war and to the little blessing down there. I need to keep this wish for myself," she explained.

"I understand," he said looking up at her. Snape stood to leave.

"Severus, wait," she called after him. "If you're still willing, I'd like to give us a try, the right way." Severus nodded and Hermione walked over to him. She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed the other one. "Go get some sleep. We'll still be here in the morning when you wake up. Pleasant dreams." With that said she went to her own room and crawled in bed.

A/N: Yes, yes, I know its been forever since the last time I updated but my computer died and I haven't been able to get to the already typed chapters or online. Wow 105 reviews! I remember when I used to think it'd be nice to reach 50... There's a nice surprise to try and make up for my absence: a link! Well sort of, check out my profile thingy for it since they won't let me put in the link or it is story id: 1376607


End file.
